In typical electrical devices that receive small form factor pluggable (SFP) or small form factor pluggable plus (SFP+) modules, such as telecommunications switching or routing devices, a plurality of electrical connectors configured to receive respective ones of the SFP modules are mounted to one or more printed circuit boards (PCBs). The PCBs are typically supported by the chassis of the electrical device. While the individual SFP modules can be inserted or removed from the chassis with little effort, the printed circuit board supporting the electrical connectors is often not removable without considerable effort, which can include taking the electrical device offline, disassembling the chassis, and so on. Accordingly, replacing the PCBs in such a device can be costly and time consuming. SFP+ modules are described in SFF-8431 Specification, enclosed at Exhibit 1 of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/609,775, and SFP modules are described in INF-8074i Specification, enclosed at Exhibit 2 of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61,609,775, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in its entirety herein.